


Sensitive

by everyshootingstar



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: Adam lets out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering closed as he leans back against the couch; James is facing him, one leg pulled up onto the cushions between them; they’re sitting as close as possible, Adam’s hand resting limp and open on James’ thigh, “Just relax,” he’d whispered, keeping his voice even, “Let me take care of you.”





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a new kick, tbh. I recently realized how much I'm into premature ejaculation and sensitivity and what better way to explore that than write fic about it, right? 
> 
> anyway, its just porn so yeah. 
> 
> <3 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://shiphoose.tumblr.com)

“Sensitive?” James asks and Adam can’t tell if it’s a serious question or rhetorical, just bites his lip and bites back a shudder when James’ fingers brush along the inside of his arm, fingers trace along the slightly raised veins in his wrist and up-up-up, they follow an invisible figure eight pattern as they go, further up his arm until they come to rest in the crook of his elbow—James pauses then, leans over to press a kiss against Adam’s bare shoulder, before his fingers are making their way back down, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Adam lets out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering closed as he leans back against the couch; James is facing him, one leg pulled up onto the cushions between them; they’re sitting as close as possible, Adam’s hand resting limp and open on James’ thigh, “Just relax,” he’d whispered, keeping his voice even, “Let me take care of you.”

They don’t get this sort of thing very often, the togetherness, the being able to take their time with each other—it’s usually quick (especially quick in Adam’s case), hand jobs under the blankets during the night or quickies in the shower when they manage to not laugh themselves silly because Adam _once again_ slid on some stray body wash spilled in their haste to wash each other off.

By the time James’ fingers pass over the crook of Adam’s elbow for the fifth or sixth time, Adam’s already close, shivering now, his head turned so he can rest his forehead against James’ shoulder, mouth opened in a silent moan as James starts dragging his _nails_ along his skin, a punched out _gasp_ leaving him at the unexpectedness of it.

“Sensitive?” James asks again, this time Adam can hear the teasing in his voice, the grin and he nods, a quiet whine leaving his throat as James’ attention turns to the palm of Adam’s hand, fingers dragging torturously slow over the lines there, “Oh _baby_ , could you _come_ like this?”

Adam makes another noise, he’s full out shaking now, his other hand gripping James’ shirt tightly, he nods again, “You fuck,” he gets out with no real heat in his voice, “You know how I am,” the words come out with a breath, a moan and Adam’s shaking _harder_ , the more James drags his fingertips, his nails over his palm.

Within minutes, Adam feels the pressure build, feels everything _tilt_ and then, then he’s tipping over the peak precariously, gasping against James’ shoulder, pulling at his shirt as he squirms, his feet sliding helplessly against the carpet under him; he’s all but _convulsing_ now, mouthing James’ name over and over as he comes.

The world comes back into focus when he feels James’ lips on his wrist, teeth just barely there and he whines, a soft and wounded sound, “No,” he whispers, “N’more.” James is humming and letting Adam’s arm rest in his lap again, pulling him closer so they can kiss properly and every nerve in Adam’s body feels like it’s on fire, like all of its converging at every single point that he and James are touching—

—he pulls back and moves to the other end of the couch, breathing heavily, red faced as he stares wide eyed at James, takes in the way that James is looking at him; _predatory_ now, eyes dark and full of want; Adam feels sort of like a caged animal as he shifts on the couch, his underwear’s uncomfortable but he can’t move, can’t take his eyes off the way James seems to be coming closer, knee-walking over to him until he’s right in the space between Adam’s legs; he doesn’t touch him though, not yet, doesn’t want to _overwhelm_ him too much.

“I’m going to kiss you again,” he says after some time and Adam leans up into the kiss, nearly blindsided when one of James’ hands goes to cup Adam’s dick, giving a valiant effort to get hard again and it does, takes a little bit of coaxing, of James rubbing him through his messy jeans and underwear, but Adam feels hot again, hot and at the edge, even just from James touching him there, one point of contact with his entire body.

“James,” he whines, “James _no_ , it’s, fuck, it’s _too much_ ,” he breathes out, staring up at James with tear-wet eyes. (They don’t experiment much, the both of them happy with what they know, but Adam regrets the day he told James of his _issue_ with coming fast, _prematurely_ , he’d said, voice light. It’s always been a turn off to other people but with James, he took a shining to it, finds it _hot_ when just a few touches or dirty words, when _kissing_ has Adam coming with a whine of his name.)

James shushes him, leans down and kisses him again, hand stilling, “Color?” he murmurs against his mouth and Adam takes a moment to answer, soft hiccupping breaths leaving his mouth, lips open against James’, “Green,” he finally whispers, closing his eyes tight when James’ hand starts rubbing him again, slow and gentle, Adam’s overwhelmed and James _loves_ that he has that sort of power, but he doesn’t want to _hurt_ him.

Adam’s always been twice as sensitive after coming once, his breath coming out in soft pants, eyes closed tight and brows furrowed—it doesn’t take him long to come again, shuddering under James’ touch as he mouths messily at James’ lower lip, tugging it between his teeth, relishing the low moan that leaves James.

He’s not sure how long he lies there, coming down from whatever he’d fallen under, but James has moved away now and Adam feels the pitiful whimper leave his mouth, sees James move back close to him, petting his hair apologetically, “I was going to get something to clean you up,” he murmurs and Adam shakes his head, reaching out with an arm and tugging James closer to the couch.

He shakes as he props himself up with one elbow, his fingers fumbling with waistband of James’ shorts as he tugs them down—an involuntary moan leaves his lips when James’ dick springs free, the head wet and shiny with precome—there’s no finesse to it when he curls his fingers around the base of James’ dick and fits his lips over the head, shakily jerking him off until James’ hand is in his hair, the other one helping Adam fix the rhythm; it only takes a few dozen strokes and Adam tonguing at his slit and James is gasping as he comes, hips moving forward on their own account, making Adam groan loud around him before James pulls out, _still_ coming, painting Adam’s chin and jaw.

James breathes loudly, passing a hand through Adam’s hair and when his eyes open, he sees James’ dick, not fully hard but also not soft and he feels the urge to lean forward and take him back into his mouth until James is hard again but he doesn’t, instead, he collapses back on the couch and makes grabby hands at James.

They don’t clean up right away, James finds his way back to the couch, kneeling between Adam’s legs again, their bodies pressed together as James mouths at the come on Adam’s chin and jaw before kissing him, hard and fast, murmuring soft praises into his mouth.

“Fuck, Adam,” James mumbles when he pulls away and Adam grips James’ shirt tight at his words, “Fuck.”

“Give me about thirty minutes and you can do that,” Adam teases before he’s dragging James in for another messy kiss.


End file.
